Pure tiva Gibbs
by Ncistivalover1
Summary: So this is a little something to take your mind of the seasons ending, pure tiva plus a bit of Gibbs


**Hey everyone so this is just a little story that popped into my head , please review, this takes place around season 10 but isn't a tag to any story lines **

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine to own, so no copyright intended**

"NCIS" Leroy Jethro Gibbs shouted as he Tony, Ziva and McGee entered a warehouse were a murderer of three marines was planning the next attack on.

The next thing they knew they heard a loud mind blowing bang, then tiny slithers of shrapnel flying through the air, the bomb exploded

Everything went blurry and then a coal black

The entire team were admitted into hospital, McGee and Gibbs were lucky, they were furthest away from the blast and only had a few scratches and were able to walk idly through the hospital corridor

Tony and Ziva were not so lucky, Tony had dislocated his right shoulder and was briefly unconscious until hospital medicine woke him from his sleep, he was very sore and badly bruised. Ziva was the closest to the bomb and was unconscious for longer than her best friend, Tony, she had fallen on her right arm and broke it in three places and was badly cut on the left side.

Tony woke with a start, the first thing that came to his mind was Ziva, yeah sure McGoo and the boss man were in the bomb as well but Ziva was always first in his book, even before Gibbs. A nurse that was taking care of the agents came in to check on Tony and was surprised to see him awake, they had only given him the drug 20 minutes ago, he couldn't possibly be awake already? Nevertheless she bounced into Tony's hospital room and asked him how he was feeling

"is Ziva ok?" he questioned, "oh agent David!, she is perfectly fine just a few scratches and a few breaks she's still unconscious though " the nurse beamed, Tony's heart mellowed when she said Ziva had survived the bombing, he loved Ziva he always had, it just was so hard to tell her though.

"may I see her" Tony begged

"oh I don't know, laddie" the nurse said with her Scottish accent filling up the entire room "please" Tony begged nearly getting down on his knees

The nurse looked at him, he had tears welling in his eyes, she felt sorry for him, she herself had been in his situation once upon a time, "ok then sonny, 20 minutes" Tony couldn't believe his luck

He tried to get out of bed but he was week and the Scottish nurse caught him just in time and sat him gently in a wheelchair and wheeled him into Zivas room.

Tony's heart stopped, his stomach was in knots, she lay there in a fresh looking hospital gown, eyes closed and as white as snow, her hair was down and shaped her face but she looked so still, to still

The nurse noticed this and put a kind hand on Tony's good shoulder, Tony jumped to the sudden hand on his shoulder but soon settled back in to the wheelchair

The nurse left Tony in peace, he slid his hand into Zivas

"Tony" Ziva said as she felt the sudden hand make contact with her own, she really hoped it wasn't Gibbs or McGee, though they can be fun, McGee was a little awkward in these situations and Gibbs would just sit there and drink coffee

"I'm here Ziva" Tony said quietly, she breathed a sigh of relief and opened her big brown eyes that Tony logged to see

"Is everybody ok" Ziva asked as she met Tonys eyes

"They are all fine, you got the worst of us all"

"Are you hurt?" Ziva worriedly questioned, Tony haven't really thought about his own injuries, all he cared about was his Ziva

"Not as much as you, speaking of which the nurse only gave me 20 minutes, so I better be going" it tore a hole through Tony's heart to say this but he knew it would be best

"Must you go" Ziva pleaded, "You could always stay here" Ziva said with a trace of sadness in her voice because he wanted got leave her

"I thought you'd never ask" Tony said as he I strapped him self from the old wheelchair, he couldn't walk very well but used the bed for support.

When he finally got himself comfortable in the small bed beside Ziva he wrapped his arm around her shoulders with his good arm and held her close, she adjusted into his masculine frame and curled in to his side, they lay there for a few minutes until Tony found the courage to speak

"I'm so glad you survived, you know I can't live without you" he was surprised that is sounded so right, she smiled into his side

"I can't live without you either, Tony" Ziva quietly said

As if clockwork they both met each others eyes and gazed in to space within the warmth of each other

"You're so beautiful" Tony whispered

They gazed into each others eyes and after a few minutes started to lean in, there lips met right in the middle, neither pulled back, they just enjoyed that one soft sweet meaningful kiss but after about 10 seconds Ziva pulled back

"Tony, no we can't", "Ziva, yes we can, I ... Love you" Tony said with hesitation

Ziva was taken back by his honesty, and she lent in to kiss him again, he did the same but this time their lips didn't meet

"I love you to Tony, but...rule 12, Vance, Gibbs" she hesitated on the last person

Tonys lower lip quivered, then he just broke

"It's not fair" he started then Ziva pulled him in to a tight hug, it wasn't fair and she knew that but Tony continued

"The day that we don't have to deal with rule 12 I'm gonna marry you" he blurted "I mean if.." Ziva cut him of "of course I would want to, people might say that were taking it all to fast but, i mean we have known each other for eight years" Ziva finished

Little did they know that Gibbs was standing right outside their door,

_flashback_

_Shannon cried into Gibbs arm on her sofa,_

_"it's not fair, why won't our parents let us be together" she cried_

_"I don't know sweetheart, but there is one thing I know..."_

_Shannon looked up from Gibbs' arm to meet his dazzling blue eyes_

_"The day that we don't have to put up with your mum or my dad, I will marry you"_

_Shannon cried even harder but this time with a smile,_

_End of flashback._

Gibbs looked at the very much in love couple thorough the glass, a tear rolled down his cheek, he hadn't cried since Shannon and Kelly's funeral, well at least not in a public place because when Ziva was captured in Somalia he cried alone in his basement and a few other times like when Jenny died and especially when Mike Franks died

But this time it was different, he didn't loose anyone, he just realised that he kept two young people from each other.

He was reminded of how much pain he was in when ever his father and Shannon's mother wouldn't let them be together but that only lasted eight weeks, Ziva and Tony had been kept apart for eight years

He felt so guilty, so he decided there and then, he barged into the room and told the happy couple that he was so sorry and that they could be together always

The next day Tony proposed to Ziva and she obviously said yes, they were wed a month and two weeks later

A year later Tony and Ziva were blasted with a baby girl and they named her Rose-Eden, a year after that, they had twins, a boy and a girl named Tristan and Lilly, two years later they had another boy and named him Aoibhaín. They lived as a couple for ever.

**The** **end.**

**So how was it, I know the end sounds a little rushed but its all I could think of. Please review, oh and Aoibhaín is Irish for Avon. Review**


End file.
